


Derrière son armure

by Ambrena



Category: Richard Sans Peur (Lore)
Genre: Genderfuck, Manipulation, Mindfuck, Other, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le point de vue de Brudemort en "chevalier noir".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derrière son armure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> Ecrit pour le round 5 de Kink en Stock.   
> L'auteur de "L'Histoire de Richard sans Peur" est anonyme, donc domaine public.

Derrière son armure se trouvait un démon. Brudemort savait très bien ce qu’il incarnait en réalité, en dépit de ce qu’il prétendait être aux yeux de son frère d’armes. Il ne savait même plus qui était cet homme. Son ancien époux ? Non, il ne s’en souvenait plus. Son compagnon ? Peut-être, mais il désirait plus, bien plus.

Sans doute était-ce donc le démon en lui qui le poussait à sans cesse frôler Richard, à lui murmurer ses plans de bataille à l’oreille, presque en lui en caressant le lobe, à ne jamais le quitter. Le démon, pas le semblant d’humanité qui le dissimulait.

Le chevalier réagissait à ces attentions délicates, même s’il ne voulait pas le montrer. Il n’était pas rare que Brudemort surprenne une bosse révélatrice dans les chausses de son ami. Une érection douloureuse, que le jeune homme, un rouge coupable aux jours, cachait de son mieux, mais qui ne lui échappait pourtant jamais.

Son désir le plus cher était de la soulager, mais il ne pourrait le faire sans révéler à Richard qui se cachait derrière ce visage avenant de jouvenceau : son ancienne épouse, suppôt de Satan. Et tout serait alors perdu.

Alors, il se vengeait en rôdant autour de lui, en adoptant la plus séduisante des voix, la plus belle des apparences. Le chevalier, captivé, ne détachait pas ses yeux des siens, lui prenait les mains d’un air tendre, s’endormait sur son épaule, la nuit.

Brudemort finit par se dire qu’il avait été pris à son propre piège. Désormais, c’était lui qui aimait cet homme, et pas seulement l’inverse.

Un long frémissement le parcourut. Par l’Enfer, comment se défaire de cette affection malvenue ?

Il contempla en silence les flammes qui brûlaient au centre de leur camp, et qui lui en rappelaient d’autres, bien plus grandes. Comment attirer ce chrétien en son royaume, pas seulement pour une brève mission de reconquête comme c’était prévu, mais pour l’éternité ?

Il étudia le visage endormi, tout près de lui, et se retint de déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres pleines. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui le retenait. La peur ? Non, le respect, plutôt. Une envie de rire le prit. Le respect pour un chrétien ! Il était tombé bien bas.

Malgré tout, il se contenta de caresser les longs cheveux qu’il avait à sa portée. Richard n’ouvrit pas les yeux, mais cela ne voulait rien dire – sa respiration n’était pas assez régulière pour appartenir à un homme endormi.

Ils restèrent ainsi, près du feu, et lentement, le démon sombra à son tour dans les limbes du sommeil.


End file.
